CBSA (Cinta Bersemi Saat Asistensi)
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Bagaimana sebenarnya kelakuan kohainya itu? Sempat membuat Hinata uring-uringan plus deg-degan. For #NHFD8/Future/


_**An entry for NaruHina Fluffy Day Year 8**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** _: I only own the story_

 _._

 **WARNING :** _ **Mainstream Idea**_ **karena setiap kampus pasti punya cerita serupa XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CBSA (Cinta Bersemi Saat Asistensi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sensei, apa tidak bisa ditukar saja?"

"Tidak bisa, Hyuuga-san."

"Tapi sensei-"

"Saya sudah berputar-putar mencari nama yang pas pada daftar hadir mahasiswa, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mampu melaksanakan tugas ini selain kamu."

"Aaaa..."

Gadis itu berdiri tertunduk di hadapan meja dosennya. Mulutnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung. Ingin rasanya kembali melancarkan protes namun sepertinya akan sia-sia. Dosen bermata ular di hadapannya itu cukup keras kepala untuk masalah seperti ini.

Ceritanya, Hinata baru saja mendapatkan tugas dari sang dosen untuk mewakilinya memberikan sosialisasi tentang Praktikum Fisika Dasar. Sebenarnya jika hanya itu Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Nyatanya selama ini gadis peraih peringkat kedua di angkatan itu memang selalu menjadi andalan untuk hal semacam ini. Selain karena kelimuannya yang mumpuni, juga sebab kepiawaiannya dalam memberikan penjelasan kepada mahasiswa lain.

Orochimaru sebagai satu-satunya profesor di Fakultas Sains tentu tidak mau mempertaruhkan namanya dengan menunjuk mahasiswa lain yang kurang mumpuni. Atau meminta tolong mahasiswa dengan otak encer mumpuni tetapi kemalasannya sangat tidak tertandingi seperti halnya Nara Shikamaru, peraih peringkat pertama di atas Hinata.

Kembali pada masalah Hinata. Salah satu alasan penolakannya adalah-

"Hyuuga-san, cepatlah. Mereka sudah menunggu di kelas."

Hardikan sang profesor membuat nyali Hinata menciut. Ingin rasanya tubuh mungil itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Namun dia urungkan.

"Ha-hai, sensei."

Tidak seperti mahasiswa lain yang memanggil Orochimaru dengan sebutan Hakase, Hinata memilih tetap memanggilnya dengan _sensei._

Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelas yang terletak tepat di samping ruangan sang profesor. Tangannya meraih _handle_ pintu namun perasaan enggan menderanya. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit mengucap sebuah doa.

' _Semoga dia tidak ada. Semoga dia tidak datang.'_

Entahlah mungkin dalam pikirannya ruang kelas itu akan didatangi hantu seperti yang sering terlihat dalam film horor?

Kenop itu memutar perlahan membuat tangan Hinata ikut berputar. Gadis itu kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya dia merasa sama sekali belum menggerakkan kenop pintu itu. Bola mata _amethyst_ nya menatap ketakutan pada benda yang sedang terputar itu. Terlalu terpesona hingga sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengintainya.

 _ **Sraakkh!**_

Tiba-tiba pintu itu menjeblak terbuka dalam sekali sentakan. Membuat tubuh mungilnya tertarik ke dalam. Nyaris terjungkal ke depan jika tidak ada sepasang lengan yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Uwoooooohhh..."

Teriakan riuh itu mengejutkan dirinya yang tengah memejamkan mata. Ya, gadis itu menutup matanya karena mengira dirinya akan jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Perlahan matanya membuka, menampilkan iris opal yang mematri pendaran gelisah.

Saat itulah Hinata mengerti penyebab teriakan kompak yang baru saja terdengar.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya saat bersitatap dengan iris safir yang jernih. Yang selalu mengingatkannya pada langit musim panas. Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas. Hatinya merutuk, menyesali respon tubuhnya yang selalu cepat saat berdekatan dengan pemuda ini.

Ya, pemuda inilah satu-satunya alasan Hinata menolak permintaan Orochimaru

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Senpai. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?"

Hinata terhenyak. Secepat dirinya menyadari posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat, selaju itu pula Hinata melepaskan remasan tangannya pada lengan si pemuda. Menuai seringai tajam bagaikan rubah dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Hinata-senpai begitu mengagumiku."

"Whoaaaa..."

Hinata menatap marah pada juniornya yang sejak tahun pertama selalu saja membuat masalah dengannya. Kemudian melayangkan delikan tajam pada kohainya yang lain yang sedang bersiul-siul dan mengolok-olok.

"Enak saja! Kau sengaja membuka pintu itu mendadak, bukan? Kau sengaja membuatku terjatuh bukan?"

Naruto, nama kohai tampan itu, menyeringai lagi.

"Kau benar sekali, Senpai. Jadi, apakah hatimu sudah terjatuh padaku?"

"Ciyeeeee..."

Kembali teriakan ramai menggema memenuhi sudut ruang kelas. Beruntung setiap kelas laboratorium dilengkapi dengan peredam suara, jadi mereka tidak perlu berurusan dengan dosen yang kebetulan lewat dan merasa terganggu dengan aktivitas mereka.

"Duduk, Namikaze-san! Aku akan memulai penjelasan praktikum hari ini."

"Siap, Hime-senpai! Aku akan selalu setia menunggumu."

Hinata berjalan cepat mengabaikan teriakan bersahut-sahutan yang kembali menghampiri telinganya. Melewati kohai berrambut pirang yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu kemudian mulai menyalakan LCD dan membuka laptop _Fujitsu_ nya.

Bibir _peach_ nya mulai melantunkan untaian kalimat penjelasan tentang Perpindahan Kalor. Hampir semua praktikannya yang didominasi oleh kaum adam menyimak dengan benar penjelasannya. Hanya satu yang malah memberikan tatapan aneh. Semacam mimik orang yang sedang terpesona. Pancaran matanya begitu memuja. Dan batinnya berbisik.

' _Kau cantik sekali, Senpai. Menikahlah denganku!'_

Lamunannya semakin melayang, bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Persis dengan seseorang yang memiliki kelainan jiwa.

Gerakan pelan senpai cantiknya seolah bagaikan tarian gemulai. Alunan merdu suaranya dengan penjelasan Konduksi dan Konveksi terdengar bagai nyanyian kidung cinta. Kala netra _amethyst_ itu mendelik tajam padanya, yang terlihat adalah tatapan sayu nan menggoda.

 _ **Nyut!**_

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, Kiba!"

Naruto mendelik tajam pada teman semejanya yang menyikut pinggangnya dengan kuat. Tetapi pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di pipi itu malah mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk menatap ke depan.

"Huh?"

Saat Naruto menoleh ke depan, tampaklah senpai kesayangannya sedang menatap galak. Berkacak pinggang serta bibir yang mencebik.

"Namikaze! Apa kau mendengarkan penjelasan tadi dengan benar?"

"A-ano... Iya kok Senpai, mana mungkin aku mengabaikan cin-eh penjelasanmu?"

"Huuuuuuu..."

Kontan seisi kelas ramai. Namun kembali senyap saat ada tanda-tanda sang Asisten dosen mengeluarkan jurus mautnya.

"Apa ada yang mau menemani Namikaze untuk mengerjakan essay dua lembar folio?"

Seisi kelas mendadak terdiam. Memilih menunduk dan menyibukkan diri dengan membolak-balik lembar panduan praktikum. Kecuali bocah tua Namikaze yang malah cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Dan kau, Namikaze! Sementara teman-temanmu memulai praktikum mereka, kau ikut bersamaku menghadap Orochimaru Hakase!"

Jika bagi mahasiswa lain berurusan dengan Oro-hakase itu adalah sebuah hal yang teramat dihindari. Berbeda dengan mahasiswa pirang itu. Bagi Naruto, saat seperti inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu. Bukan karena dia terlalu senang bertemu dengan dosen aneh bin _killer_ tersebut melainkan-

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sang profesor menyapanya saat Naruto memasuki ruang kerja. Tidak ada hal yang menarik di ruangan sempit itu kecuali sebuah komputer tak terpakai dan Osiloskop di atas lemari. Naruto melirik ke belakang, tempat dimana senpai manisnya berdiri.

"Hyuuga-senpai memintaku untuk mengerjakan portofolio, Hakase _."_

Orochimaru mengernyit heran, melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya pada sang asisten yang berjalan mendekat.

"Dia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan saya, Sensei. Maka dari itu saya menghukumnya."

"Ah, baiklah. Jika begitu, lekas selesaikan tugasmu, Naruto!"

"Ta-tapi Hakase. Saya belum paham mengenai bab ini. Jadi mohon bimbingannya saat mengerjakan tugas."

Sambil mengucap kalimat itu, bibir Naruto memasang seringai lebar. Mata birunya melirik nakal pada Hinata yang sudah berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, Hyuuga-san-"

"Huh?"

Mau tidak mau Hinata berhenti dan menoleh.

"Tolong bimbing Namikaze Naruto untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya."

"Tapi Sensei, saya masih harus memegang kelas."

"Tidak perlu, biar aku meminta Nara untuk menggantikanmu."

"A-apa?"

Batin Hinata uring-uringan karena merasa dipermainkan. Siapa tadi yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada mahasiswa yang cocok untuk tugas ini? Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba Sensei-ular itu menyuruhnya memberikan asistensi pada bocah pirang pembuat ulah? Tatapan datar nan mematikannya dia alihkan pada si kohai yang sedang bersiul-siul senang.

"Baiklah, silakan kerjakan tugasmu, Naruto. Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya pada Hyuuga."

"Ahh siap, Hakase! Bahkan akan saya keluarkan semua pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hati saya."

Hinata hanya mampu melongo. Iris opalnya menatap kesal pada sensei ular yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan dan-

-menutup pintu.

"Apa maumu, Namikaze?"

"Huh? Bukankah senpai yang memberiku tugas? Jadi ayo bantu aku!"

Gejolak batin di dalam hati Hinata semakin menjadi. Jantungnya bertabuh ramai, epidermisnya mendadak terasa dingin.

Bukan hal yang aneh mengingat sejak pertama kali melihat Naruto, Hinata selalu mengalami semua simtoma tersebut. Itulah alasan lain mengapa dirinya selalu menghindari pemuda bermata biru itu. Selain karena sebuah fakta bahwa Naruto menyebalkan.

"Ya sudah. Kerjakan saja! Nanti jika ada yang kau tidak paham baru tanyakan!"

(*)

"Senpai, jadi sebenarnya perbedaan konduksi dengan konveksi apa sih?"

Hinata memutar malas bola matanya tatkala mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang sebenarnya cukup mendasar.

"Konduksi itu jika perpindahan kalor terjadi tanpa membuat zat penghantar berpindah. Sedangkan konveksi jika perpindahan kalor terjadi disertai dengan perpindahan zat penghantar."

"Oh, begitu... Lalu jika perpindahan hatiku ke hatimu disebut apa, Senpai?"

Nah kan!

"Transplantasi hati!"

Hinata menjawab sengit. Matanya mendelik tajam kendati belah pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ah! Senpai kejam sekali. Memangnya Hinata-senpai tega jika aku tidak punya hati?"

"Tega."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa kesal karena Senpai manisnya ini tidak bisa dibujuk seperti teman-teman wanitanya.

"Senpai, jika konduksi tidak melibatkan perpindahan zat penghantar, lantas bagaimana cara kalor berpindah?"

Hinata mulai melunak melihat keseriusan pada wajah Naruto.

"Biasanya konduksi itu terjadi pada zat padat. Jadi kalor dirambatkan melalui getaran partikel penyusun zat penghantar."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Mimik serius tidak lepas dari wajahnya kala bibirnya berucap.

"Jadi getaran partikel cintaku yang merambat padamu bisa diartikan sebagai konduksi juga?"

Dengan tampang polos bin inosen, Naruto menatap Senpainya yang mulai kalang kabut. Rona merah bukan lagi sebuah semu, melainkan menjadi warna pekat.

"Bukan! Itu disebut delusi!"

Bibir Naruto yang sempat tersenyum penuh kemenangan kini kembali memberengut.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Terasa sangat lambat bagi Hinata dan sebaliknya bagi Naruto. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, dengan tangan Naruto sibuk menorehkan isi kepala pada lembaran kertas.

"Senpai!"

Hinata menatap curiga pada kohainya yang tengah tercengir lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sedikit takut dan sedikit berharap.

Err-

Hinata menepis pikiran itu sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah ada lagi perambatan kalor yang tanpa melalui perantara?"

"Ah iya! Tapi itu tidak tercakup dalam topik pembahasan praktikum ini."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu Senpai."

Hinata menatap menyelidik pada Naruto. Tapi hanya sirat serius yang diterimanya. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau terjebak lagi, tetapi entah mengapa seperti ada rasa bersalah menyeruak saat dirinya tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Iya, radiasi kalor."

"Radiasi kalor itu merambatkan kalor tanpa perantara?"

"Benar sekali."

"Berarti seperti pesona Hinata-senpai ya, tanpa perantara. Langsung kena ke hatiku."

 _ **Blush! Blush!**_

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mukanya sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Tubuhnya berdiri dengan cepat namun tertahan oleh tarikan Naruto yang kuat.

"Apa lagi, Bocah?"

Pemuda pirang itu menyeka seringainya. Tampak terganggu dengan panggilan yang dilayangkan Hinata padanya. Dengan sedikit keras tetapi tetap berhati-hati, Naruto menarik Hinata duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku bukan bocah, Senpai! Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku!"

Mata Hinata membola saat terpaan nafas hangat begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Tapi satu yang menjadi pikiran adalah apa yang terucap dari mulut sang kohai.

"Aku sempat vakum dua tahun setelah lulus sekolah sehingga terlambat masuk perguruan tinggi. Meskipun angkatanku lebih muda darimu, tetapi tidak dengan umurku! Jadi jangan panggil aku bocah, Hinata sayang."

Tanpa sadar Hinata menghela nafas lega. Seakan sebongkah beban telah luruh begitu saja. Begitu ringan dan-

 _CHU-_

Oh _shit!_

Bocah kurang ajar itu mencium pipinya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis berrambut indigo itu untuk-

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah... Apakakah ini gaje? Kok berasa aneh ya? Hehehe...**

 **Sudah** _ **fluff**_ **kah?**

 **Komentar, saran, kritik, bahkan tentang** _ **typo**_ **silakan sampaikan saja ^^**

 **Terimakasih**


End file.
